


Gloves

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2013





	Gloves

Look!  
With these warm, padded winter gloves,  
your hands are so huge!

You carry that pot of coffee  
from the bottom  
like it's nothing.  
No big deal.

But now you wanna pour some.  
You can't really get a grip  
on the handles of either the pot or mug.

Time to take off the kid gloves.

Look!  
Without the warm, padded winter gloves,  
your hands are so tiny!

You can't dare touch the coffee  
anywhere but the handle.

But at least you can actually  
take the handle now.

Go on,  
pour some of that shit.


End file.
